


Sebastian's Toy Soldier

by thebeastinsideusall



Category: Freeform actors
Genre: Bullies, Cosplays, F/M, Fluff, i am incapable of not writing children, sebastians a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Sometimes they meet their fans in unexpected ways. Sometimes they meet unexpected people.





	1. Chapter 1

1

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU IGNORANT DOLT!!!" A scream ran out among the crowd of costumed people and the actors up front on the raised stage. A calm quiet rang out sharply as a blonde haired girl in a winter soldier cosplay stalked toward a group of iron man supporters. Cornering them by the stage and away from the two crying kids in Captain America costumes that were clutching each other in their little costumes.

"Take. It. Back." The girl shouted through her hand made mask. Blue eyes blazing over the top of the black across her jaw. Thin vented slots allowing her voice to carry. "How dare you try and tell a little kid that their hero is nothing but a VILLIAN! How dare you! They are six years old!"

Sebastian and Chris both looked at each other, standing up while Robert and Scarlett tapped their mics to get the attention of the girl in the costume before she hurt the men standing and jibbing at her. She was making those grown men uncomfortable. 

"Umm, what's going on over there?" Robert spoke up, leaning over the table to get a better look at the costumed girl. His shades pulled from his eyes to get a clear view.

Her painted silver arm struck out and pointed at the group of people she had stalked at, the two little kids clinging to her legs with tear streaks. "I turn my back and these asshats are trying to bully children that their hero is stupid. How the hell can you tell a kid that?!" 

Her hand shot up and she ripped her mask off to glare at them as it hung around her neck along with her goggles. "How dare you make little kids cry! Do you have any respect at all!? They're kids! If they want the Winter Soldier to be their hero why can't they?" 

Sebastian and Chris had enough, the girl was obviously protecting the kids clinging to her legs and the sneering looks she was getting from the group of adults was sick. The were acting like children while the children were crying and a teenager protected them. They didn't like bullies.

"Hey, can we get some security up here to get rid of said "asshats"?" Robert asked into the mic and a series of policemen and guards escorted the group out. Liking the way the costumed girl smirked at her word for them used.

"And could that lovely Lady Winter come up with those adorable kids?" Scarlett smiled and stood up, ignoring the rest of the crowd for the moment and walking around the table as the costumed girl finally turned and blushed furiously, her mouth opening and closing rapidly. Her actions coming to her now that the men were gone and her focus was widened.

Sebastian stood up and offered the girl in his characters costume a hand up to the stage. Biting her lip she denied the offer and helped the two boys up onto the stage to him, before stepping back. With a leap she vaulted up into the stage and did a tuck and roll to land in a crouch a few yards away. The same pose when Bucky stops his body on the road with his metal hand.

A round of applause from the crowd and the actors on stage as she got up and brushed the stray locks from her braid away from her face. "I uhhh... " she was blushing so red that most of the crowd laughed and chuckled as the two boys ran back to her and clung to her legs.

"Well let's meet these kiddos!" Sebastian agreed with Robert and they all moved to the front of the tables to kneel in front of the trio. 

The little boy in a Captain America costume peeled his little mask back and smiled widely and in awe up at Chris Evan's massive height. His eyes wide.

"And what's your name Captain?" Chris asked and crouched down to offer his hand to the little guy.

"Go on baby, tell him." The girl knelt down and whispered softly to the blonde haired boy. 

"I'm Daniel." He said, holding his hand out proudly and Chris shook the little boys hand. 

"Hello Daniel." Sebastian said and heard a squeal from the other little boy who was dressed in the stealth version of the Captain America costume for kids. Dark hair and bright blue eyes. Adorable. 

"And who's this?"

"I'm ... I'm James." He said timidly and clung to the girls side and she smiled up at them all apologetically. 

"I'm sorry, he's so shocked he's meeting you."

"Bucky's not a villain right??" His timid voice called out to Sebastian and he smiled at the little boy, dropping into his knee beside Chris. "She says he's not , that he was made to do bad things but that doesn't make him a bad person."

"No James, only if you think he is. Do you think he is?" 

"No, I think , I think you're cool!" Came his excited reply and the actors chuckled at his antics.

"And who are you Hun?" Robert asked the girl in the costume and her eyes looked up from James and Daniel to lock with Sebastian's for a moment before looking up at Robert's. Her gaze wide as all four of them looked at her.

She bit her lip nervously and they could tell she a was a bit star struck, they were surrounding her like fans would and actor.

"It can't be that bad." Sebastian smiled at her bright blue eyes and she blushed a whole new shade of red. 

"It's Liberty. My name's Liberty." She stood and held out her hand in greeting and the group all shook her hand.

They signed the boys costumes, shields, autograph booklets, even Liberty's phone case to which she bit her lip and did a little dance of happiness as Sebastian signed it twice. Once as his name and the other in a practiced scrawl of the James "Bucky" Barnes.

They asked her to stand back and let them finish the meet and greet, wanting to know more about her sudden outburst that led to the long pause in the program. Shocked by the request she could only nod and be led back behind the stage by the publicist of the marvel movies and asking her to sit tight. 

"Libby! Are we gon' see them again?" Daniel asked suddenly, craning his little neck to see the stage.

"I think so baby," she ruffles his hair and he huffed and pulled up his mask. They started to play in their costumes and Liberty placed her mask back in and played the "bad guy" Bucky from the second movie. 

She didn't realize that the crowd had dispersed and the group was watching them fondly, almost. Liberty jumped and rolled and dodged stray "bullets" and caught their little shields like frisbies.

Both little boys jumped on her and she play went down, acting dead and peeking one eye open to tickle them playfully. "Haha! Got you my little Captains!" She cried out and hauled them both up under her arms playfully. She saw the eyes on her and blushed ten shades of red again, placing the boys down.

"So, what happened to make you scream out and go all postal on that group of guys way bigger than you?" Robert asked and sat backwards in a chair, leaning on the back with his elbows. "Which by the way you were kind of scary."

"I can take the usual "team fights" at these things. But I brought the boys because I scored extra tickets. And those guys were just being so rude! Dissing you guys for your acting and saying how stupid the movies were and how Barnes was a villian and a stupid character, and I just couldn't take it..." She ran a hand through her straight blond hair and groaned. "And then they were telling the boys it was stupid who they wanted to be the hero and I, ugh. They shouldn't even have come if they were going to be like that."

"I just embarrassed myself in front of some of the greatest actors of my time and I'm still rambling off... Oh god shut up." She clamped a hand over her mouth and the group simply chuckled and waved her off.

"We're happy to meet fans in weird ways. This tops the list though because seriously, you're scary in that costume." Chris explained and looked it over again. It was like she'd just walked off the set of the latest movie.

"Oh thanks.. I uh.. I made it, mostly." She gestured to her cosplay outfit. 

Sebastian came closer and looked at the raised plates in the armor and the utility belt. It was nearly exact down to the rifle sling and the holsters that held guns and the sheaths for the knives. 

"How did you make this? It's supposed to be Kevlar but.." Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at her slim build accentuated by the black leather and armor.

"I uh... I may know a guy that works with Kevlar.."

"Whoa, that's real?!" Robert stood up and came over, poking into the Kevlar plates under the top half of the costume and making her nod and laugh softly. 

"Everything but the guns and knives... " she blushed at Sebastian's awed stare. "I uh... I may really like Bucky Barnes... Ummm oh lord I sound so creepy right now.." She face palmed and groaned at her star struck mind.

"I don't mind, it makes me happy that my acting makes people this excited that they want to dress like the characters." He smiled and Liberty nearly faints at the sight of that dazzling face. 

"Stop it, you're gonna make Libby faint and then we won't get ice cream!" James pokes at Sebastian's leg and he smiled down at the boy. "She has a picture of you on her phone she stares at all the time.." The little boy whispers loudly and Liberty gasps and clamps a hand over her face to hide the embarrassment.

"Oh sweet lord almighty swallow me whole right now..." She whispers to herself and earns a round of chuckles form the group surrounding her.

"Don't worry about it , were used to that. You're not gonna kidnap me and keep me in your basement are you?" 

"I would never do that!!!" She squeaked out not realizing that he had been joking and she blushed further. 

Scarlett had to head back for another acting job while Robert wanted to get home to his kids but before they left, all of the actors took a picture with the boys and Libby. She put the mask back on for some and instead of one picture each they filled her camera phone with nearly a hundred pictures of them all with the group. 

Finally she clipped her mask back on and Sebastian stood behind her, playfully putting her in a hold and sneering down at her, their eyes locked and instead of both of them looking like they wanted to kill each other. They looked like two sides of the same person, staring into each other's soul. 

Thankfully her mask covered her blushing face and they got through the pictures. 

"I ... I can't thank you enough... All of you." She hugged the boys to her legs and they yawned tiredly. "This has been a dream come true, I never imagined my outburst would get me to actually hang out with you guys instead of just getting an autograph. Or thrown out of here..."

"Not a problem! We love really meeting some of our fans." Chris said and actually gave the girl a hug in his thick arms. She nearly passed out from being that close to Chris!

"Libby! Captain America hugged you!!!" Daniel squealed in the way only little kids can and she laughed softly and nodded down at him. "He's Johnny Storm, too!"

"Is Bucky gonna hug you too?" James asked and peered from her hip up at Sebastian who had his look of utter adoration on his face at the way the boys looked up at her. 

"Why not?" He opened his arms and hugged her to him quickly, laughing as she finally relaxed and hugged him tightly before letting go, a red blush over her cheeks and she looked so adorable .

"Wow!!!" The boys squeaked out and jumped up and down. 

"Okay okay, this winter girl needs to get her Captains some ice cream right?" She hid the blush on her face and shoved her picture filled phone into a pocket on the belt of her costume. 

She picked up Daniel and held James' hand and stood there awkwardly for a moment. "So ummm... Bye? I guess?" She stuttered out. Chris and Sebastian both feeling like they wanted to see this girl again.

"Hey," Sebastian dug out his pocket and handed her his phone in a new contact, "Let's hang out again?" She stood in shock for about three seconds before nodding and putting in her number in the phone, dumbfounded. Sebastian snapped a quick picture of her holding Daniel and he smirked at her pink cheeks.

"Sebastian? We Really have to go to your next appointment.." The publicist spoke up and nodded to the girl and boys. 

"I guess.. I'll see you later then?" She spoke to Sebastian and Chris and nodded at them both, carrying a sleepy cap in one arm and the other hand pulling another cap behind her. 

Both little boys waved at the actors happily before turning and snuggling into the girl dressed head to toe in tactical gear costume. 

"She's something else." Sebastian said as he and Chris watched her walk away, getting stopped once or twice in the crowd for pictures of her costume. 

"Definitely call her man, she doesn't seem like one of those kidnap and hostage fans." Chris snickered and they headed out to the cars. Sebastian riffling a hand through his hair as he looked at the picture of her in his phone. She was so cute...


	2. Chapter 2

2

Libertys phone dinged a couple times while she washed the dishes. Not thinking much of it until she realized, who would be texting her? She always simply called the people she wanted to talk to. 

Drying her hands she checked the other room where the boys were watching Iron Man movies and playing with Legos as it rained outside. She checked her phone and nearly dropped it.

-Hey, it's Sebastian. How are you?  
-I really hope this is you're real number...

She blushed heavily and bit her lip. Sebastian freaking Stan had just texted her.. Texted her!!! Her heart beat wildly and she chewed on her lip before swiping over the screen.

-Hi Sebastian, yeah I gave you my real number, I'd be insane not to :)

A moment later she was chewing on her already short nails, watching the boys play in the living room and her curled up on the couch.

-That's great. So what's up?

-Watching movies mostly. Rain keeps me inside, you?

She was freaking out on the inside just a bit. Come on, who wouldn't?

-Don't laugh. I'm hiding backstage for another interview that I really don't wanna do 

-Awe is the big bad actor scared? Jk

-Just tired of the questions you know? It's always the same ones.

-I don't first hand, but I can imagine . Maybe it's time for some downtime. You know, a vaca?

She didn't hear back from him for a few minutes and set her phone down. Laughing softly to herself as Daniel and James argued over the dark Legos. Claiming one of them needed them because only Batman uses the black pieces and sometimes really, really dark grey. God she needed to get them new movies.

-Actually have been thinking about that. The press tour is almost over and I'm so ready for a couple months of me time. 

-I bet! You work really hard and it shows but if you're ready for a break, take one

-You have no idea lol

She didn't really know what to say next. But she didn't need to. 

-Your costume at the con was amazingly put together. Everyone is still talking about it. Robert even told the costume designer about it.

Liberty blushed and glanced at the hall closet where she kept her other cosplays.

-Thanks, I worked on it since the first trailer came out for the Winter Soldier... Wow I'm a creep...

-No lol it's kind of cute. I like knowing people enjoy my acting. Makes it worth it  
-Wait since the first trailer? Jeeze you really worked hard on that. The teaser came out forever before the movie

-I'm a sucker for a marvel man? 

Liberty chuckled to herself.

-Plus I've been a fan of Bucky since the comics. Got a whole shelf of them. So I'm a senior fan haha

-Ah so it could have been anyone playing the part and you would have been happy. I see how it is :p

-Nah. You made the part.   
-I was honestly afraid they'd cast someone who couldn't pull it off but you did perfect

-Aren't I supposed to be the one making you blush?

-I don't know Sebastian. Are you? ;)

Inner panicking she bit her lip and refused to acknowledge she just sent that text to Sebastian Stan. Pinching her arm, nope. She did send it, 

-Oh I most certainly am. ;)

Oh my god I am flirting with Sebastian Stan, please tell me I'm dreaming. Liberty whispered to herself and blushed a deep shade of red as she read over that last text. Her phone screen lit up and she squeaked as his picture came up on the screen.

"Umm hello?"

"Liberty?"

"Yeah. Sebastian is that you?"

"Well yeah I hope it's me." He chuckles softly in the other end of the line and she relaxes slightly from her shock.

"Umm hi." She was speechless

"I think we've established that." He laughed again and she relaxed further.

"So what's up? I thought you were hiding from your interview?"

"I am, I don't go on for another few minutes but it was killing me to not call you." A moment. "Wow now I sound creepy.."

"Its fine. I'm just sort of in shock that I'm actually talking to you. It's sort of ... Startling you know?"

"Just... I'm not ... You know just think of me as a normal person? Maybe that'll help." He sounded a bit... Sad.

"Sebastian I know your a normal person. You have amazing talent and skills for acting but I know beneath you're just like anyone else. I'm just a bit star struck. I'll get over it." She reassured him and heard a small exhale of breath.

"Thanks for that. I have to go but.. Can I call you after the interview?"

"Sure! If I don't answer I'll call right back. What show are you on anyways I wanna watch." He chuckled on the other end and she smiled at the sound.

"Steven Colbert tonight."

"I'll find it. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah course. Later."

The line went dead.

"Oh. My. God...."

\---

Liberty watched the interview with rapt attention... The parts she actually saw. Wrangling two six year olds through dinner and baths was a bit hard on her some nights and tonight was one of those nights. 

And an hour after the show ended she heard the chirp of her phone from the coffee table. Wiping her hands on a dish towel she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me.. Wow that's so cliche."

She laughed softly and sat on the couch. "A little bit but I forgive you for your dorkiness." 

"Dorkiness huh? Says the girl who made an exact replica costume for a convention?"

"I take that back you're not a dork your mean. I'll hang up on you, you know." She laughed and teased him. It was easy, talking to him like this.

He gasped on the line and she giggled, ruining her teasing. Sebastian chuckled softly and then there was a few awkward moments. 

"So I hope this doesn't sound serious or creepy but, where do you live?"

"Oh we didn't travel far for the convention, I'm not too far from the convention hall in San Diego." 

"Nice... I'll be back in the area next week.. Would you uhhh. Damn I'm out of practice. Would you mind seeing me again?" 

"I'd love to." Came her instant response. She hadn't thought it through yet. But who wouldn't. Talking with him, it made her relax and she forgot he was famous a actor. He was just Sebastian. 

"Really? That's great! I'll uh, I'll text you later when I know more okay?"

"Sure Sebastian."

"Okay umm goodnight Liberty."

"Yeah umm, Night Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. Back.

3

A week later and Liberty is nervous as hell. First off lets explain why before the obvious reasons shall we? Firstly, she's all over the Internet.

Not in the sense that she's dating anyone famous. But her shout at the convention? Her stalking toward a group of grown men and them actually scrambling to get away from her? It's all over the Internet. She had to admit. Robert had been right, she looked scary doing that. She even had that little shoulder and hip strut thing down pat in her anger. And it was everywhere.

Another thing? How the actors at the meet and greet paused for a full twenty minutes as they focused on her and the boys instead of the crowd. It was all over the news. Is this normal? Do they know her? Was it staged? Who is this girl?

That made it hard at work. Not because anyone recognized her thankfully. But the comic book store where she part timed was packed because of the flux from the convention. She couldn't really complain, she got to half dress in costume any day she wanted and she made extra bucks for photo shoots if people were willing to pay for her time. 

She'd always been trim by default, it made it easy for her to switch personas easily. It made extra money and she had made a small name for herself at conventions and parties for her vast array of cosplays. But now everyone who knew she did that were asking if she had a winter soldier outfit and if so wanted her for a photo shoot. She passed them all down.

She didn't want bad publicity for Sebastian or any of the other stars she'd met that day. It seemed in poor taste if she accepted money or told someone it was her. And she had to think of her boys, her little brothers whom she loved to death. So she didn't reveal anything. Didn't post any of the dozens of pictures taken the other day. Though she kept that picture of her boys and Chris Evans as her background on her computer. 

Now, Sebastian was texting her what hotel he'd be in and for her to meet him in the lobby. She was nervous. Figiting with her black skater supernatural dress as she waited on one of the plush couches. Her phone case for the day matched her dress, a cute little black one that had "driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" in scrawling letters over the back. The captain America one that was signed put away and in storage so the names wouldn't rub off.

She felt silly now, the way she was dressed. But she couldn't help it, her entire wardrobe was nerdy and geeky. It was who she was. She was quirky and loved comic books and movies and heroes. Liberty just hoped that Sebastian wouldn't see her like this and think of her as childish and just up and leave. 

"Liberty?" A voice startled her out of chewing her thumbnail off in her nervousness and she spun around slightly. The skater dress flowing around her thighs as her shoes squeaked on the polished floors.

Sebastian gave her that award winning smile with teeth and shining eyes and all. It took her breath away and she found herself goofily smiling back and realized he asked her something.

"Sorry what?"

He chuckled and looked her over again. Not hungrily like you'd think but with a mischievous and childlike grin on his lips. "I said I love your dress it's cute."

"Thanks." Liberty blushed softly and tucked a stay lock of hair behind her ear. "You look good too."

He really did. Dressed simply in a black cotton t shirt and jeans wth a belt. Sunglasses lifted on his head holding back his long hair he hadn't cut yet. Those eyes of his shining bright on his face. Jesus Christ what was she doing? This was Sebastian freaking Stan. And she wasn't anyone special. 

"So i'm not very familiar with the city. Only been here a couple times for conventions, what's the best place to eat at?" 

"Hmmm. Do you want a fancy restaurant or actual good food?" He chuckled at her softly.

"Real food please," his eyes skated around the hotel before he dropped his glasses into his eyes. "Unless you'd rather be caught out with me?"

"Um I um... It's not that I... I don't want you chased by reporters.... By that I wouldn't want to be seen with you... Oh Jesus Liberty shut the hell up..." Blushing a furious shade of red Sebastian smirked and started toward the door, holding out his elbow gentlemanly. 

"I get what you're trying to say. I'd rather not be followed today either if it's all the same to you." 

\---

'Ben's' was a little hole in the wall restaurant that serves big ass burgers with a plate of fries and onion rings for a cheap price. I'd found it years ago when I was in middle school, looking for a place to do my homework in peace where I wouldn't be found by he usual popular bullies. I even had my own private booth. 

Ben was a sweetheart and had always treated me with respect and was funny as hell when I needed a pick me up. And he was kind to my little brothers, he kept a bucket of crayons and coloring books under the counter just for them when I brought them for lunch. He's an older man with graying hair. A salt and pepper mix of facial hair on his cheeks and jaw and a rotund belly. Always smiling and laughing. 

Ben showed her to her usual corner booth by the window, drew the shades down some so they wouldn't be blinded by the light and left. Not before patting Liberty's hair gently and getting a child like huff from the girl. Sebastian smiled as Liberty fixed her now ruffled hair and blushed in embarrassment. 

"So.." Liberty blushed, lost as to what to say or do in this situation. She was in the presence of an actor a famous person..

"Don't... Don't do that." Blinking Liberty glanced up from her cup of water and froze. The look of sadness over Sebastian's features have her pause in whatever was going to come from her lips.

"Don't do what?"

"Start... Acting like I'm someone too good to be around. Acting is my job, not my status. I'm still... Me underneath it all."

"Jesus I'm sorry Sebastian. It's just, I'll admit I'm a bit star struck is all. Can you blame me?" He shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Just treat me like a normal guy okay?"

"Got it." She gave him a playful wink before the waitress came over and took their order.

"Let's play twenty questions. We'll ask each other random things and we won't go into your job okay?" Liberty sipped at her iced water and got a nod and smile back from Sebastian. 

"Okay you first." Liberty tapped the straw wrapper against her lips and make a face slightly as she thought about it. 

"I'll start easy. Favorite color."

"Blue mostly but I like red and black too." Leaning back Sebastian took his sunglasses off his head and put them back, fixing his hair behind them again. "What's your favorite scary movie."

"What kind of question is that?" She laughed softly and smirks. "Old school movie monster or modern thriller?"

Her question through him off slightly. But he went with it, most women didn't category horror films he'd found out. "Both?"

"Hmm classic would have to be.... Freddy. A guy who can become real if you dream about him and kill you? That's messed up!" She laughs softly and reached for a fry from the plate in front of her. "Modern would have to be... That's a tuffy, pass."

"Aw come on! Okay one pass each okay?" He smiled a bit wider and liberty felt herself blush under his bright blue eyes. 

"Okay my turn..."

An hour later and they still hadn't made it through their little game. The burgers were gone, replaced by a piping hot slice of molten lava cake with ice cream. Libertys favorite. And Sebastian's close second. 

"So what do you do for a living? I mean you know what I do obviously but what about you?"

Liberty bit her lip and worried the flesh between her teeth nervously. This was the make or break point where he figures out she's some weird nerd. "I'm a.. I work part time a comic book store.."

"Really? That's so cool!" Sebastian smiled at her in a way that made her heart speed up a beat. She was so getting tired of blushing around him today. 

"Yup. But it's only part time. I'm uh... I'm actually a cosplayer sort of model? I guess you could say?" She shrugged a bit and pulled out her phone.

"Cosplayer? Like the people that dress up for conventions like you did? I didn't know that was a job?"

"Well it's not for major fans like most of those people. I get calls and dress up to help small time businesses, sort of. There are people making the costumes that want good publicity for their product." 

Handing him the phone he swiped through a website where she was displayed in a multitude of different outfits of characters, heroes, villains and video game characters. His eyebrows rose as he found the Captain America one, the black widow complete with wig, and quite a few others. 

"This is you?" His voice sounded curious.

"Yeah... I know it's weird.." She was about to go into an entire spiel about how weird and dorky she was and not worth his time when he responded differently.

"This is amazing. Do you make these yourself?"

"Umm some of them yeah, like the Winter soldier one, though I had to have the Kevlar made custom. A few of the other are made completely by the small businesses and I get to keep them because their custom fitted." 

"And you do this as a job? You're a model liberty." 

"I'm not really.."

"Don't tell me you don't think you're a model? When there's tons of pictures featuring you on this website? Looking gorgeous by the way." He smiled and liberty nearly swooned. Damn it girl calm down. 

"I really just do it for fun. It's not like I'm actually the person I'm dressed as." 

"You were every bit the winter soldier at that convention." He raised an eyebrow, trying to make me beleive in something. He starts to grin and bit his bottom lip. "Trust me, I would know." And he would.

"Tell you what Liberty...."

"You can call me Libby if you want?"

He smiles. "Libby, bring that costume up to my hotel later today. One of the designers from the movies is touring with us with our costumes. I'm sure he'd love to see it."

"I... I oh lord. Okay.." Blushing and stammering furiously She's not sure what's gotten into herself but she couldn't say no.

"Is that not okay?" He can see the war in her head, the shyness.

"It's just, I haven't got it out since the convention. I'm all over the Internet and people have made fan theories about a 'female soldier' this and a 'surprise on the next film' that." She played with the straw in her coke. "No ones figured out it's me because of the makeup but I just don't want any bad publicity for you on my hands."

"Trust me, Stan Lee thinks it's great." I balked. "And it's great publicity if it's got fan theories popping up." 

"Stan... Stan Lee???" 

"Yup, we Skyped him the next day and he laughed and thought it was amazing. He wants to meet you." 

"I... I ..." She could only stare at Sebastian and he chuckled softly at her speechlessness. Liberty was in utter shock. "I'm dreaming."

"Nope," he smiled at her in that way that makes your ribs constrict and your breath catch. "But I do have to get back soon. Let me walk you home?"

"Sure." Blushing ten shades of pink Sebastian's pays the tab even though She argue's that it's fine. He offers his elbow, sunglasses perched on his nose as she takes it. Yep dreaming. 

After several blocks and streets, heading toward the apartment complex Liberty lives in, he speaks again. "So uh, not that I'm judging or anything, I'm just curious. But the boys with you the other day?"

She knew exactly where this way going and he was being so sweet about it She smiled. "They're my little twin brothers. My uh, my sister developed cancer shortly after they were born and... Well we were the only ones left in the family."

"I see. You're very good with them. They're well behaved too."

"Thanks, I try you know?" He smiles down at her kindly and She flushes and smiles back. "I'm 26 if you were curious."

"A man never asks a lady's age." He smirks and winks at Liberty, her heart skipping a beat.

"Such a gentlemen, where'd the dorky Sebastian go?" She smirks and giggles softly. "Well, this is me." She stands close to the steps of the building. 

"I have a thing, but once I'm done I want you to being that costume over." And quick as anything, he leans down and kisses her cheek. It's quick but it's sweet and it leaves her breathless.


	4. Chapter 4

4

When afternoon rolled around Liberty was in her apartment collecting all the small pieces to her cosplay. Her brothers diligently building something in Minecraft on the Xbox and all was fairly quiet. So she waited for her phone to trill and thought about what was going on. 

Liberty had to sit down, collect her thoughts and emotions. Calm her inner fan girl. She was going to meet Sebastian Stan... and show a movie costume designer her cosplay... holy Thor.... 

Daniel came up to her and asks to get up, crawling into her lap to watch cartoons as James lay his head on her leg. Her hands weaving in their hair and she tensed. Crap, what was she going to do about her brothers? 

Before she could come up with a plan, her phone chirped. It was Sebastian. 

-I’m back at the hotel, Chris is here too-

She sighed, she’d have to cancel. There’s no way she’d get a babysitter here so soon. 

-I can’t, I forgot to get a sitter- several moments passed and another text came.

-no problem, bring them with you- 

-Sebastian, they are six, they’re everywhere! I can’t bring that craziness.- 

Her phone started to ring and she answered with a small sigh. “Hi Sebastian. 

“Hey, Libby, it’s fine. Chris loves kids, Anthony is here too and the costume designer doesn’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Biting her lip she had to hush the twins, they’d heard Sebastian’s voice and immediately starting jibbering. Her soft grunt as James elbowed her in the ribs as he and Daniel started to play with her hair. “Boys come on, stop.”

With effort she stood and got them both shooed back to their legos. Sebastian’s voice chuckled and she found herself smiling. “It’s fine Liberty? Let mackie and Chris watch them, I promise it’s alright.”

Liberty sighs, rolling her eyes and goes to quickly pack up one of their little backpacks full of coloring books, crayons and small hot wheels. “Okay, I’ll be there in like...” She checks the time on her phone, “maybe twenty minutes.”

“Okay, see you in a few. Goodbye Libby.”

“Bye Sebastian.” 

————

Wrangling two hyper active twins was hard on any woman, try carrying not only one of them who had fallen on the sidewalk and scrapped his cheek, crying inconsolably, but the other was pulling and tugging on her hand that refused to let him free. Also carrying their toy backpack on her elbow and the suit bag that held her cosplay, and Kevlar is freaking heavy. 

Once inside the lobby she couldn’t go any further with James crying the way he was so she sat her bags in a chair and pulled him into her lap. “Shhh, let me see baby.” His tears had irritated the scratch, it wasn’t bad but it covered from under his eye to nearly his jawline. “It’s okay, see, you’re not dying. Batman wouldn’t be crying about this.” That got a small giggle out of him and the tears slow to hiccups. 

“Daniel...” her eyes lifted and she froze. “Daniel?” Holding James to her hip she spun in a circle. “No no no ... Daniel?!” The teen behind the front desk stood, easily seeing her panic because he’d seen her come in with two kids. 

“Ma’am?” He pointed to the elevator and she sighed in relief , Daniel was right there and thank god. Sebastian was holding his tiny hand and walking him back to her. Liberty mumbled a thank you to the clerk and basically ran to Sebastian. 

“Daniel!” She crouched and enveloped the boy in her other arm. “Don’t you do that again! Ever! You scared sissy!” And Daniel starts to cry because he doesn’t like it when his sister is so frightened. Hefting him under her other arm she stands and kisses Daniels cheek. 

“Don’t you do that, you don’t run off.” Liberty glances at Sebastian and blushes because he’s got this look of something she can’t identity on his face. “Sorry. Thank you, for grabbing him when you did. He sometimes just goes and goes and then I can’t find him.” 

Sebastian smiles and nods in understanding. “No problem, can’t have you running off can we?” He tickles at Daniels side and like children that they are, both of them are smiling as if nothing had happened. “What happened to you little man?” 

“He tripped on the crosswalk.” Liberty was walking over to her abandoned bags and hoping her cosplay hadn’t been bent inside of the crumpled suit bag. 

She catches Sebastian’s concerned look at James still poking at his cheek and making a pained face. She’d need to put a little antiseptic on it. “He’ll be fine, it’s just a flesh wound. Right Jay-Jay?” The little boy smiles wide and nods. 

“Here I’ll take those.” Sebastian gently slips the suit bag over his arm and then the heavy backpack as well. “What’s in this?” 

Liberty laughs, “Everything they’ll need to hopefully stay occupied for an hour or two.” Sebastian leads them into the elevator and once the doors close her smile fades and anxiety sets in. 

She couldn’t believe this was happeneing. She knew Sebastian Stan by name, was going to meet with Christ Evans and Anthony Mackie. And her cosplay was going to be shown to a real honest to god costume designer for marvel movies. 

Sebastian can see it clear on her face, he’s worked with fellow actors that have anxiety stress. Knows the signs and can sometimes help if it gets bad. But he doesn’t know Liberty all that well to actually do most of those coping mechanisms that help Chris so much. So instead he gently placed his hand on her lower back for support, can see how it eases some of the tension in her back at his touch. He didn’t move his hand, just kept it strong and gentle against the one spot. 

Her smile gave him the thanks she was going to say and he returned it softly, free hand brushing his long hair back into place. The door dinged and opened, making their way to Sebastian’s room. This was a nice hotel and had very few rooms, spaced out down that hallway signaling how big they were. 

“I’m here.” Sebastian takes the door handle, gives her a soft smile and opens the panel of wood. 

Inside Chris stands from the couch, bright smile on his face as he sees Sebastian come in with Liberty, and her little brothers. He wasn’t expecting that, but one squealed captain america and the other started to squirm to be let down from her arms and his heart melts. 

“Boys! Please behave!” She’s whisper yelling and they all chuckle as the two boys ignore her complexity and start jabbering away at Chris with mile a minute questions. 

“It’s alright, I got them.” Chris gives her a reassuring wink and he can see the way she bites her lip and thinks really hard on it, they’re special to her. He waits and she nods, forcing a smile and telling her brothers to behave once more, handing them a Batman backpack heavy enough both of them go to set it on the floor. 

Sebastian takes her hand and helps her hang the suit bag onto a hook by the door. “Jeeze, I thought my costume was heavy.”

“Well yours is probably stiff foam and mines military grade bullet proof Kevlar.” She grins at his surprised face. 

“Bullet proof?” She nods and zips open the bag, carefully pulling back a strap that’s on the lower part of the costume to show a small indention. 

“You tested it?” She smirks in answer. His eyes widened and he mutters something softly in Romanian. “You got guts.” 

“When should I put it on? It takes some time for a couple pieces....” she gestured to the bag. 

“Yeah! Go ahead, Sharon should be here soon. And once you’ve got it on and she sees it, Stan wants a video chat after that.” 

Liberty nods wide eyed, took the suit bag and slowly went to the large bathroom. Once the door clicked shut Sebastian let out a small chuckle that was echoed with Chris and Anthony. The nerves were rolling off the girl in waves and they felt the same at some point or another in their career. 

“I’m excited to see it, the pictures online are incredible.” Anthony murmurs while he entertains James with hot wheels. 

“You don’t understand how much detail she put into it, I’ve seen some good homemade versions, but this one. She even out the mini machin gun on the back of the vest.” Sebastian kept raving on and on, not seeing how the two men across from him stopped listening to him, instead staring behind him. 

Sebastian turned and he paused. It was like looking into a mirror, if that mirror turned him blonde and female, but it was near perfect. Her curves were subtly hidden beneath the layers of Kevlar, leather and buckles. The mask was limply hanging around her neck but the goggles sat above her eyebrows. Pale blonde hair pulled back into a side braid. 

Softly muttering in Romanian Sebastian stood and couldn’t help but stare at her. Her hips jutted out to the side a fraction, the empty holsters looked as real as they could. Everything was amazing, except her bare flesh arm sprouting from the left side of the leather outfit. 

“I didn’t bring the paint... it takes me hours to do it...” she reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she blushed pink. 

“Holy Mary mother of god.....” Anthony stood and started to walk slow circles around the young woman. Inspecting every strap and buckle and holster. “Could you put the mask on real quick?” She nodded and did as he asked, blue gaze finding Sebastian’s from across the room. 

A shutter sounded and Liberty jumped a bit, a little eek coming from her lips. Anything had taken a side profile picture of her, surprising her, and now Chris Evans was leaning back in his chair laughing his ass off. “Oh my god, oh my god your face!...” he couldn’t breath. 

Anthony bit at his knuckles and was snickering loudly. “I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it!” 

Liberty took it in stride and rolled her eyes, the mask slipping off her jaw. She couldn’t help but giggle softly, she may look dangerous but honestly, she couldn’t even bring herself to squish a big much less hurt anyone. 

Chris paused as his phone pinged, actually all their phones dinged in unison and liberty tilted her head as Sebastian’s face fell, the smile fading. 

“What’s up?” She asks nervously and Sebastian cringes, showing her the screen of his phone. 

-mystery cosplayer from Avengers panel discovered- it’s a picture of her behind the counter at the comic store, and then various photos of her modeling cosplays from online. 

“I’m sorry, I thought we were being careful...” Sebastian goes to say and she just gently takes the phone and reads the article. As she read her eyes narrowed and she sighed, knowing who outed her. Her Kevlar guy.

“It’s alright. I know it might happen, you’re pretty famous.” She keeps reading, letting her hips lean against a chair as she does. A deep sigh escapes her lips. “So much for being anonymous....” 

“Hey we’ll figure it out Libby.” She nods to Chris and his smile is infectious 

Sharon was a costume designer from the last two marvel movies, when she came into the room and said her initial hellos, she stopped mid sentence. Liberty was sort of hidden behind all the bulky men in the room, knelt in the floor with James face in her gentle hands. White cream of antiseptic touching the little boys scraped cheek. 

Sharon quickly grabbed her own phone, started snapping a dozen pictures of the blonde before she realized she was being photographed. “My god.... how did you get such fine stitching on the holsters? Is that.... real Kevlar and ballistics pads?” Sharon walked around liberty and nitpicked, but only a little. There was awe in her voice. 

“I’m so sorry honey! I’m Sharon!” She held her hand out to liberty and the blonde took it nervously. “This is... sweetheart did you really make this?” Liberty nods with a flush to her cheeks. “You have a gift...” 

Liberty’s mouth gaped in surprises as Sharon says her goodbyes and simply leaves, hand holding her phone to her head and talking animatedly into it as she walks down the hall. The door closes and the men only smile and laugh as Sharon leaves . “She’s like that, she loved your cosplay.”

Sebastian gave her shoulder a squeeze. “Okay, think you’re good to meet Stan Lee??”

She squeals and nods, her hands clasping in front of her in excitement. “I was born ready! The man has ruled me life size my first Spider-Man comic when I was four!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sort of writing blind guys. Writing Sebastian is vastly different then writing Bucky

5

Leaving the hotel was going to be tricky, really tricky. Seeing as the clerk at the desk had been bullied into giving out Sebastian’s information and that Liberty was in fact, in his hotel room. 

She was biting her thumb nail as they looked at the live feed from a tmz paparazzi outside the hotel, waiting for her to leave and speculating their relationship. 

“What do we do?” She murmured and glanced at her oblivious little brothers as they sat and played with their small bag of LEGO’s. 

Sebastian and Chris could easily feel the waves of anxiety come off of Libby and Sebastian did the first thing he could think of, he pulled Libby into his arms and held her to his chest. Her head laid over his heart and he let the beat of it calm her, the stiffness in her shoulders melted away. “Better?” She pulled back and nodded, reaching up to wipe the stray tear that had gathered at the corner of her eye. She takes a deep breath. 

“Okay Ive got an idea.” Anthony pulls his phone out and is smirking at the group. “It’s easy, they want to see you coming out of Seb’s room, they will. But! They’re gonna see our instagrams and twitters saying we’re all hanging out instead.” Chris and Sebastian’s face spread into smiles and they both pulled out their phones. 

“That’s.... a great idea, actually.” Liberty smiles gently. But she didn’t know if she was comfortable being linked to them all by social media.... what if it made her world hard to live in. She didn’t want to leave in sunglasses and followed by people..

“Hey, Hey, breathe.” Sebastian rubs her hand to place her palm against his heart and he leaned forward some to make sure she focused on him. She did, her eyes blown wide in panic. “It’s okay. Well do whatever you think is best.” She nods and after another moment she’s calmer. 

“I just... I can’t have any backlash.... I can’t get them taken away from me...” all three of the males paused, glanced at the playing twins. They hadn’t thought of that... any bad publicity could put potentially put Liberty in a position where, if anyone thought she was unfit, could call CPS... she could lose her brothers. 

“Okay okay... ummm okay let’s call Robert. He might have an idea, and Chris you call our publicist to see what she suggests.” Anthony tells Chris and Sebastian keeps hold of Liberty’s hand, can feel it tremble slightly in his grip and he takes them over to the couch to sit. 

“Breath,” He murmurs and traces gentle fingers over the back of her hand with his thumb. Her grip steel tight on his fingers as she keeps watch over her brothers as the play, not even noticing her panicking. She’s thankful for that. Sebastian’s calming presence was something she hadn’t been expecting today but she was so thankful for that as well. She’d never really had panic attacks or anxiety but this was scaring her and she didn’t know how to cope exactly. She was never one to be prone to her emotions getting the better of her. 

“I’m sorry...” she takes a breath. “I’ve never been like this before.” Sebastian shakes his head and moves his long hair from his face. 

“It’s fine, just take a breath. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” He smiles encouragingly and it eases her some more. “We’ll figure it out to where there shouldn’t be any repurcussions... for the record, I’m the sorry one. I forget sometimes that I can get recognized. I didn’t think about asking you here and someone seeing you.” 

“It’s not your fault either just... a series of events that have caught us off guard? I’m not upset I’m here, just didn’t think about any of this either.” She tucks some hair behind her ear and tried to now give him an encouraging smile. 

“Hey, publicist gave the go ahead with my idea. Said keep it light and fun, order in and in a few hours the crowd should be gone. She’s getting you a lawyer just in case.” Liberty’s mouth was slack jawed at the mention of a lawyer. 

“I don’t...”

Anthony shakes his head with a grin. “Nope, she says you need one on the off chance any tabloids go crazy with a story or edit any pictures. Don’t worry about it, she’s done this for some of our friends who want to stay out of the light.” 

“Are you.... sure its okay?” She couldn’t afford a lawyer, well maybe. If she dipped into the money her sister left her to take care of the boys but Liberty was saving that for their college and sports, their future. 

“Totally, you’re too nice to be dragged down by the Paparazzi.” Anthony gave her a warm smile. 

For the next several hours they did what the publicist said to do, they ordered pizza, watched movies and played with the boys. All while taking pictures and posting selfies on their accounts for twitter, Instagram and Snapchat. Making sure the world knew that Liberty was a friend, not a prostitute or a hidden girlfriend. But a friend to all of them. 

Sebastian bit his lip before holding the camera out, Liberty blinked wide eyed as he came in close to her shoulder and snapped a picture of them. Her wide eyed and flushed from laughing at something mackie had said, him stoic almost save the little grin on his lips and the way his longer hair was covering half his face. 

Liberty furrowed her brow as Sebastian showed her the picture before posting it, the lone hashtag #oneofakind making her blush but she nods with a smile. Saying it was fine to post. They watched with rapt attention, within minutes it had hundreds of hearts and comments. He wasn’t an entirely social person when it came to these apps. He kept to himself mostly but advertises his movies and fundraisers, the occasional selfie with a costar. This would throw his fans for a loop... 

“The crowds gone, just a couple stragglers.” Chris got off the phone with the front desk. 

“Think my apartment is safe? If they called my work...” though she trusted her boss not to give her away, a few of her coworkers could easily be bought off for the information. They all knew where she lived. 

“It should be, I’ll get a cab and we’ll see. If it’s not we can call an officer to get you inside without any trouble.” It’s not what she really wanted to hear from Sebastian. But Liberty nodded and went to collect her brothers toys, both little boys passed out with a Disney movie on the television. 

Sebastian helped her clean up, packing everything neatly inside the little backpack. He didn’t like what was going on, none of them did. It’s a price they pay for their jobs though, and sometimes more often than they liked a friend or family member got caught in the fray of tabloids. Liberty was a nice young woman, who didn’t act like she wanted to be famous. She was concerned about her image as a parental figure more then being seen with him or Chris or Anthony. Not about getting her picture taken and becoming an overnight sensation of any kind. He respected that, more then she could ever imagine. 

“Come on, cab is downstairs.” Liberty said her goodbyes to Chris and Anthony as they too got ready to leave. She thanks them over and over for their help as they leave. Pausing as she sees Sebastian holding James to his hip like a piece of fragile glass shaped like a little boy. Her heart swells. 

The two actors leave into their own cabs, leaving Sebastian and Libby in the foyer of the hotel. He was holding James and Liberty had a sleepy eyed Daniel in her hand as they went outside to the cab. There was a flash as Sebastian handed her James into the cab and he cringed, knowing they caught him holding he little boy. A little boy with dark hair and blue eyes, crap. 

The twins sandwiched between them Sebastian could see the nerves on Libby again. Her nails were already as short as possible but she kept chewing on them nervously. His arm stretched over the backseat and gently touched his fingertips to her shoulder. They relaxed some and she smiled thankfully over at him. 

“This is kind of surreal...” Sebastian tilted his head as he listens to her speak. “I feel like I might wake up.”

“If you do wake up, and this is a dream, I hope we still meet somehow.” He grins softly at her and Liberty returns it with a pink tinge to her cheeks. She subtly leans her head over to touch the side of his hand on her shoulder. Enough of a clear signal that his hand turns and his thumb touches her cheek with his other fingers gently caress the side of neck over her hair. 

He liked her, a lot. She was new, didn’t so much care about his acting status, she just didn’t want to put a blemish on it. She wanted to make him feel normal, which was why his friends list had deterioted over the last ten years or more. He kept his real friends close and anyone else at arms length. She didn’t want to use his status to get ahead, to be noticed. She wanted the opposite, to live and be happy. 

“I’ll help you inside.” There was no one outside her apartment building and they were glad. Sebastian hefted James back into his arms, the backpack hooked onto his elbow while Liberty herself carried Daniela and wrangled her heavy clothing bag up the steps to the door. 

“Umm,” her keys were in the lock but she hadn’t opened the door yet. “I’m going to warn you, there’s a few life size cutouts...” Sebastian only raised an eyebrow at her with a grin. He expected that much, no one puts that much work into a costume and not collect things like that. 

“You were warned.” She opens the door and as he steps inside carrying James he notices quite a few things. 

There are toys, everywhere. And not in the sense that she never cleans up after the boys, but there were two very different sets of toys in the apartment. There were the well used and played with children’s toys on the floors, in small colorful tubs by the television and in small cubbies by the hallway. Then there were the shelves on the walls filled with replicas, pops figures and action toys. Some vintage and some new, all organized by fandom and generation. 

There’s two full bookshelves on either side of the television, with nothing but neat rows of movies. From dvds to the older tapes and then the lower shelves had the green or blue casings for video game discs. The last row of the shelves was holding he small tubs of toys like hot wheels and what Sebastian could see were legos. 

Blankets of different television and cartoon shows were half folded and hanging on the backs of chairs and the long couch. And he grinned because there’s a Bucky cut out from the second Captain America movie standing by one of the bookshelves by the tv. 

On one wall was another smaller bookshelf, this one with actual books and comics, he assumed from their thin appearance. It was nearly overflowing too. Liberty motioned him down the single hall and she flicked on lights as they went, James mumbling in his sleep and wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck. Seb smiles and hefted the little boy higher on his chest. 

The bedroom light was flicked on Sebastian almost chuckled. Twin beds sat toe to toe against one wall. One had Batman blankets and sheets, the other had the Avengers symbol with SHIELD pillow cases. Liberty blushes and just shrugged, instead putting Daniel gently on the Batman bed and then carefully taking James from Sebastian’s arms. “I’ll be right out, let me get them in bed.” 

Sebastian nods and wanders back down the hall, peeking into the other bedroom as he walked by and finding it decked out in a melting pot of fandom. A Supernatural bed spread, Avengers pillow cases, TARDIS shaped area rug. He smirks and goes back to the living room, busying himself with looking over her shelves of comics and movies. She had... everything under the sun. From horror to action to hero, even romance and comedy. He could tell the twins ruled her life though, there were shelves dedicated solely to children’s movies. The game shelves the same way. 

Liberty came back to the living room and flipped onto her easy chair, exhaustion and stress clear on her features. “Thank you, for helping me bring them up.” She smiles and it’s tired and Sebastian takes a seat on the couch near her. 

“They’re good boys. I’m pretty sure Chris would babysit them forever if given the chance.” They both chuckle softly at that. “Actually Mackie might too, they love kids.”

“Do you like kids Sebastian?” She sets those eyes on his that are so bright and blue he’s lost in them a moment before he goes to answer the question. 

“I like kids.” She raises an eyebrow at him for a moment. “I.... I’m nervous around children sometimes. I’m fearful I could hurt them while playing...”

“I don’t think you’re able to hurt a fly but continue.” She sits up more to lean her elbow on the arm of the chair and hold her jaw in her hand a smile on her lips.

He sighs and leans a bit more into the couch, shrinking some in his jacket. “I guess I just feel awkward because they’re always someone else kids? Like if they were my own I think I would be fine, I just. They’re so little and tiny and fragile and what if I squeeze their hand too hard or I bruise them by picking them up? I’m so much stronger and...”

Liberty got up and sat beside him, her hand enveloping his and she squeezes. “Hey, I get it. Sometimes being around kids is daunting, I totally agree. But you’re so good with them, give yourself some more credit Sebastian. My boys wouldn’t go near you if they didn’t trust you.” She encourages him and he smiles that megawatt one that has her breath hitching. 

“You know, when I first saw you with them. I thought, there is no way you’re a mom and look that good.” She blushes furiously and looks to the side. “But seeing you with them, play with them? I think you’re the best big sister on the planet and they’re very lucky to have you.” Liberty still blushes and mumbles a thank you. 

Her hand is tugged forward and she looks back, realizing Sebastian moved closer to a hairs breath from her lips. Shocking her to immobility as their breath mingled. 

“I’d like to do this right, since my fans think I’m in a relationship.... would you mind if we make it official? Give it a try?” Liberty had no response but he’s not moving closer to her and she’s dreamed about kissing this man for years.... since she first watched the Covenant. She hadn’t really taken into account his words until he reached up to gently cup her jaw in his other palm. Making her look up and up into his oceanic blue gaze. 

“Liberty?” She snaps out of herself and takes a stuttered breath before nodding her answer. 

“Okay... we can... give it a shot.” Sebastian leans that scant inch forward and gently touches his lips to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
